Gundam Fantasy
by Fragmental Dani
Summary: Fragment of a fic I was doing with Ranwolf. What happens when you try to pair up people from GW and FF for no reason whatsoever? You get crazy junk like this. Skip over the first chapter if you don't like shounen ai.
1. 1 x Squall

Gundam ~ Fantasy

**Gundam ~ Fantasy**

**By: Dani and Ranwolf**

** **

{Authors' Notes: This started when Dani thought that Heero Yuy would make a good yaoi partner for Squall Leonhart. Ranwolf listened to the idea with half an ear, but in attempt to keep conversation going, asked who the other pilots would be paired with from Final Fantasy 7-8. This is what we came up with. No, there is no reasonable explanation for merging the worlds of this anime and two video games. And no, we don't own FF characters anymore than we own GW characters. The warnings include yaoi/yuri, shounen ai, a hint of lime, and hopefully a lot of humor. Oh yeah, some people _may _be pulled way out of character. Spoilers if you haven't played the games or seen the anime.}

~~~~~~~~

1 + Squall

~~~~~~~~

Two young men, both around age 17, sat in the cockpit of the Ragnarok. With a Wing Zero in cargo, they were flying through the depths of space. 

"…" Squall said, enthusiastically. 

Heero kept typing, trying to decode the encryption lock on the Ragnarok's radio. He understood exactly what Squall meant. Could anyone else in the entire universe understand him more completely? 

Squall hit the button turning off the gravity in the cockpit, thinking that somehow it would help. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trusting Heero to take care of things. He yawned. 

"Hnn," Heero said to Squall. 

Squall looked back at him. "…Whatever." It really didn't matter to him that Heero couldn't get the radio to work, but the self-destruction that Heero had threatened to do now was just stupid. He began to worry that Heero was actually serious. What would he do without Heero? No one understood who he was more than Heero. It was like they shared one personality. 

Heero hit the enter key in his last attempt. He looked at Squall who seemed a bit distressed. "I can't handle him when he's like this. I don't know what the hell to do," Heero thought. 

Static filled the cockpit for a few moments before music finally came through. Squall sighed his relief, happy that his lover would not be self-destructing today. The music led into words. "Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own, Whenever sang my words, wishing they would be heard…" the woman sang. 

Squall groaned. It HAD to be that song. 

"Squall, I'm going to kill you," Heero said. 

"I love you, too, Heero," Squall replied, knowing what he meant. 

"Dance with me," Heero said. 

Suddenly Squall began to cry. Heero took one look at him and realized what he had to do even if he thought he couldn't handle it. He leaped from his chair to kneel before Squall's, pulling him into his arms in attempt to get him to hush. 

After a few moments, Squall had quit his squalling and calmed down. He pulled out of Heero's arms and leaned back again. "………" he said sadly.

Heero stared at him for a moment, then busted out laughing hysterically. "You can't dance? Damn, boy!" He returned to his seat, his laughter dying after a few minutes. 

Silence fell between them as they listened to the music. "Hnn," Heero finally said, announcing he was going to sleep. 

Squall was quick to leap to jump from his seat into Heero's lap, curling up as Heero put his arms around him. Heero smiled and held him close as they both fell asleep.

{Ranwolf: Can I look now?

Dani: Yeah, scene's over.

Ranwolf: You and your yaoi… sheesh. Poor Heero. 

Dani: *snickers* At least it wasn't a lemon…

Ranwolf: NEXT SCENE, hurry, before she changes her mind!}


	2. 2 x Yuffie & Selphie

Gundam ~ Fantasy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 + Yuffie & Selphie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo grinned, using his arm to hold Yuffie against the wall. A gun accidentally pointed at her face. 

Yuffie squealed. "Duo, you baka!" 

He looked at her and moved the gun away. "Just stand back, baby. Big explosions really get me going. Grim Reaper bombing the wall in five, four, three, two, ONE!" he said. He pushed the button in his other hand, watching as an entire wall was blown to bits. 

Yuffie, knowing her mission, pushed his arm away and ran into the room that Duo had just blown open. 

Duo waited, watching for anyone trying to interfere with the mission. He pulled a walkie talkie from his pocket. "Yellow Bird, this is Grim Reaper, checking in. Ninja Chic is in the room. I repeat, she has hit the jackpot," he said.

Yellow Bird giggled through the headset. "Roger, Grim Reaper. Yellow Bird has the engine revved and ready to make a clean getaway!" Selphie said from the driver's seat of Duo's truck. 

"Hell ya! Let's blow this joint!" Yuffie said, running from the room, her bag full. 

Duo grinned. "You seriously want to?" 

"Gawd, get your ass to the truck!" Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. 

They ran back the way they had came and jumped into Duo's truck. Duo sat in the middle and Yuffie threw the bag in his lap. "Yeouch, baby, that's cold!" he shrieked. 

"Oh shut up!" Yuffie said, slamming the door. "Floor it, Selphie."

Selphie nodded and did as she was told. As usual, the same lame cop began giving chase. "Oh man! It's Mariemaia again!" she said, seeing the tiny figure in the cop car behind them. 

"No way she's getting us this time! This loot has to be delivered in 10 minutes!" Duo said, turning around in his seat and opening the rear window. He fired a few shots from his Calico M-950 at her car, hitting her windshield and headlights, causing tiny explosions. "Hehe, mess with Shinigami, why don't ya?" 

But Yuffie and Selphie were hitting him. "I used to be able to hear out of this ear!" Selphie said. 

"Yeah, you idiot, our ears are right here!" Yuffie said. "And it's not just Shinigami. It's Shinigami's Angels!" 

Duo shook his head right before Selphie squealed and slammed on brakes. His head hit the rearview mirror. "Ouch! Dammit, what was that for?" Duo complained, looking at Selphie. 

Selphie shrugged innocently and pointed at the stoplight. "Light's red," she said. 

Duo rolled his eyes. 

"Hang on to my waist," Yuffie instructed, opening her door. Duo held onto her as she laid down on the seat, her head and shoulders out of the truck. She took aim and carefully threw a shuriken at the wheels of Mariemaia's car. It hit its mark and she quickly followed through with more. Soon both tires on the right side of Mariemaia's car were ripped open. 

"Hurry, light's green!" Selphie said. 

Duo pulled Yuffie into the truck and she slammed the door again as Selphie punched the gas. Duo looked back to see Mariemaia standing on the hood of her car, stamping her feet and waving her middle finger in the air. He laughed and turned back around. "Great job, my sweet angels, that was a hell of a lot of fun!" he said, draping an arm around each girl's shoulder. He smiled as they both kissed one of his cheeks. "Life is grand." 

They pulled up into their yard in front of a trailer hidden in the woods. It was small, but it had a king size bed that suited the three of them just fine. 

"Hurry up, we gotta get the loot inside!" Selphie giggled. 

Duo handed her the bag. "You do the honors, Yellow Bird!" 

She took the bag and ran inside, shoving the bag in the deep freezer. "Mission accomplished!" she said as she shut the lid. 

"Not until we reap the fruits of our journey, it's not. How long should we wait, Yuffie?" Duo asked. 

"Three minutes," Yuffie said. 

They sat down on the couch in the same order that they had sat in the truck, waiting for three minutes to pass. 

"Time's up!" Selphie yelled, jumping up and running back to the freezer. Opening the bag, she pulled out butterscotch ice cream and ice cream cones. "Oh, Yuf! You remembered my sprinkles!" 

Duo grabbed a spoon and began making a cone for each of them, covered in sprinkles. "Now this is the life," he said, licking his ice cream. 

Selphie hoisted herself up onto the counter-top while Yuffie sat in a chair and Duo just leaned against the wall. When they finished their ice cream, Yuffie walked over to the freezer.

"I guess you didn't see what else I got, huh, you guys?" she said, opening the freezer. From within the bag, she pulled out a tub of whip cream and chocolate syrup. 

"But I just wanted sprinkles!" Selphie said. 

Yuffie grinned at her then winked. 

Selphie's eyes got wide. "Yeah!" she squealed, making her way to the bedroom.

"Oh boy!" Duo said, following Yuffie. 

At the doorway to the bedroom, Yuffie turned around and stopped Duo. "Sorry, Shini-baby, Angels only," she said, shutting and locking the door in his face. 

"Not again!" he complained. He put his back to the door and closed his eyes, whimpering. He slid down the door and put his head in his hands, listening to the giggles and moans coming from the room within. "No fair!" he yelled, elbowing the door. As his arm rubbed past his jacket, he felt something in his pocket. One last explosive was there. It was one that would not cause a large explosion, but was perfect for doors like the one to the bedroom. 

A devilish grin crossed Duo's face. After another moment, he was ready. "Grim Reaper, coming to play with his Angels in five, four, three, two, ONE!" 

{Ranwolf: Frankly, I don't blame him. 

Dani: You wouldn't. 

Ranwolf: Come on, two beautiful girls, whip cream, and chocolate syrup? What else do you need?

Dani: Handcuffs.

Ranwolf: *eyes bulge***** Are you kidding me?

Dani: Hehe, is Trowa ready for his scene?

Ranwolf: No really, tell me more…

Dani: TROWA!!!}


	3. 3 x Shiva

Gundam ~ Fantasy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa x Shiva (FF7 Summon)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight. The sweltering sun was killing him slowly in the vast desert. He had already taken off his shirt and socks and was walking around the desert in nothing more than his shorts and sandals, a cloth over the top of his head. He was sweating from head to toe. 

He was silently praying to any god that would listen for some clouds, trees, nighttime, anything that offered a few moments rest from the hot sun. He took a moment to take a small sip of water from his half empty canteen. The water felt good in his parched mouth. He was surely going to die in this desert if shelter wasn't found soon. After licking his lips, they went dry almost instantly. 

Feeling the heat pulsing in his body was making him lose his will to get to... Where was he trying to get to? He whimpered a sound of confusion, not able to think straight and panicking at the thought that he was lost. Dizziness hit him and his foot didn't move forward as he thought his mind was telling it to, causing him to fall belly down on the scorching hot sand. 

It burned so bad, but at least his chest wasn't in the sunlight. He coughed, sending sand flying from in front of his mouth. His eyes weren't focusing clearly as he noticed a small red ball in front of his face. It was about the size of a jacks ball. Trowa was reminded of playing jacks with his sister a few weeks ago. He was happy to remember something. The memory gave him the strength to reach up with one shaky hand and take a hold of the ball. 

It was freezing to the touch. Steam came from his hand where it instantly cooled him down. He didn't understand it, but it didn't take him long before he was rubbing the ball against his cheeks, forehead, and neck. It soothed him enough to make him sit up and get his body off the firey sand. He looked at the ball and smiled. What the heck was it?

"Say my name," it whispered.

"Oh dear God, I'm hearing things now," he said quietly. 

"Just say my name. Release me," it called again.

Trowa opened his mouth to tell it that he didn't know it's name, but a name came to his lips instead. "Shiva." 

The ball disappeared to his dismay. A bright blue light rose from his hand "jumping" to the ground. It rose back up to full human height. A blue-skinned woman stood there, looking at him. "You're burning up," she said, her voice nothing more than an icy whisper.

Trowa merely looked at her, not sure what to say. Looking her over, he found that she was very beautiful. Then he noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. His eyes widened. 

"That damned sun is killing you, isn't he?" she asked. 

He nodded slowly.

With a wave of her hand towards the sky, Trowa watched as night suddenly fell. Cool desert winds played upon his body, cooling him down greatly. His head was pounding still from heat exhaustion. 

"Is that better?" she asked, turning to him. 

He nodded again. "It was so hot," he said slowly, not sure if he was dreaming or dead or if it was real. He was trying not to look at her even though every ounce of his being willed him to do so. So he was a man after all. 

She knelt beside him and touched his cheek with her fingers. The touch to Trowa was cold. The touch to Shiva was hot. They both winced. Trowa felt water running down his cheek. "You're melting me," she said. 

"I didn't mean to," he said. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and gathered him into his arms, steam arising as he rested his head on her cool shoulder. If he was still melting her, she wasn't complaining. Trowa was shivering in her arms, his body shocked at going from one extreme to the next and being completely aroused at that. He felt her lips place a soft cold kiss on his fevered temple, making his headache subside. With that pain out of the way, he was more aware of her naked chest against his. 

Not really able to control himself, his lips went to her neck and kissed her there passionately. Her skin seemed to give way in his mouth, turning to water. He drank from her for a moment, then realized he might be hurting her. Looking up at her, her face was the look of hormones raging. What came over him, he wasn't sure. He spread his clothes out on the cooling sand for her to lie on as they quickly and passionately made love. 

Afterwards, she held him in her arms as he rested, still trying to shake off the fevers caused from the heat. "Where were you going, Nanashi?" she asked. 

"I can't remember," he said.

"Ah. There's a fortress set up near here. It belongs to a man named Winner. Is that where you were headed?" 

"Hai," Trowa said.

"Good. Close your eyes and sleep, Trowa. Never forget me and never lose this materia," she said. 

He understood somehow that materia was the correct name for the red ball before sleep took over his body. 

He awoke later that night in a bedroom. Looking around, he found his clothes neatly folded in a chair with his canteen on top. Beside the canteen was a small red ball. Knowing she had safely brought him to Quatre's stronghold, he smiled. 

{Dani: *sighs* Lucky Shiva...

Ranwolf: What?! Lucky TROWA! Did you see her?

Dani: Trowa was all hot and sweaty and shirtless... do you think I was looking at her?

Ranwolf: Oh brother.} 


End file.
